


[Podfic] Tangent

by nickelmountain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Length: 10-20 minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five AU moments with John and Cameron, if Cameron was accidentally sent to 2008 instead of 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tangent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tangent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14701) by aelysian. 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TSCCTangent_zps47b89c1e.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:13:29

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/lzbbjjo6d4qn55oauk5f) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/4mgo1yxgf9kw18t5ysy8)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Won by [paraka](../users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for [help_japan](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/). Recorded & posted on Judgment Day (4/21/2011).


End file.
